2EnA: Freshman Year
by ShellyG
Summary: Without Double D around, Ed, Eddy and Ana and Co. (minus Jimmy and Sarah) venture into their first year of high school. Chaos insues! BTW: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!


Eddy:................Holy cow.

ShellyG: What?

Eddy: YOU'RE ALIVE!!!

ShellyG: Don't be a smartass. Yes, I know i've been gone....for a long while.

Eddy: A long, LONG while.

ShellyG:........Yes, a long, long while. But i'm back! The reason I was gone for so long was 1) The deletion of "Smooth Criminal" from this site kinda....uninspired me to do anymore stories for a while.

Eddy: (To the audience) She was PISSED!

ShellyG: -- and 2) i'm about 4 months away from graduating high school, so i've been busy with that, too.

Eddy: But now you're back!

ShellyG: Yes indeedy, and with chapter one of: 2EnA: Freshman Year! In this chapter, Ed, Eddy and Ana sans Double D prepare for their first day of high school. But poor Eddy has a dream about Double D leaving them. Awww.

Eddy: BE ADVISED PEOPLE! READ "PAINFUL MEMORIES" BEFORE INDULGING IN THIS STORY!

ShellyG:.......Thank you, Eddy. SO! Without ANY further ado, here's chapter one!

* * *

Eddy was standing at the end of the cul-de-sac. Double D was standing in front of Eddy, but with his back to him. In Double D's hand was a suitcase. 

"But Double D, where would you go...?" Eddy asked, trying to hold back the tears. His best friend was leaving him. Leaving them all.

Double D remained silent for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Eddy with a smile.

".......I'm going home, Eddy."

"But-"

There was a bright flash of light. Eddy shielded his eyes as he called out for Double D to late. But as soon as the light died down and Eddy could see again, Double D was gone.

Eddy was standing alone in the cul-de-sac. He dropped to his knees as cool air blew through the sky. Angrily, Eddy pounded his fist against the ground. He then screamed. And screamed. And screa-

"AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!" Eddy screamed as he bolted up in his bed. His eyes darted around nervously until he realized that he was in his bed. Eddy sighed deeply and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"_Why do I keep having this dream....?_" Eddy thought as he grabbed his alarm and checked the time.

7:00 a.m.

He groaned and rolled out of bed. He stretched shortly before hearing a large crash. Eddy jumped into the air and slammed against the ceiling as Ed bounded in, with his ever-present grin.

"TIME FOR SCHOOL, EDDY!.............Eddy?"

Ed glanced around until he heard from above, "I'm up here, ya oaf! What's wrong with you?!"

Ed looked up to see Eddy clinging onto the ceiling like a cat. "Eddy!" Ed said with a smile as he pulled the smaller Ed down. "It's time for school, Eddy!"

Eddy freed himself from Ed's grasp as he realized that the monobrowed one was correct.

"......It is! And not just ANY first day, Ed, but the first day of HIGH SCHOOL!"

The two boys heard a growl and looked to the door (or, more accurately, the place where the door had been before Ed knocked it down), to see a very tired and slightly aggravated Ana.

"And we still have an hour until we have to be there! Sheesh." Ana said as she rubbed her eyes. Ed jumped on top of Ana and squealed, "HIGH SCHOOL! I feel so matureded!"

Ana wriggled her way out from under Ed while saying, "Ed, it's way too early for this..."

Eddy strutted past the two and began to make his way to the kitchen. As he walked, he proclaimed, "This year is going to different, mark my words! Not only are we going to be the coolest kids in class, but the entire SCHOOL!"

Ana ran past Eddy and made it to the kitchen first. She grabbed the box of "Chunky Puffs" and began to pour herself a huge bowl. Eddy snatched it out of her hands and began to pour himself a new bowl. Ed, watching this all, got a brilliant idea and took both Ana's AND Eddy's bowls of cereal away from them.

"Ed.....mom got mad at us the LAST time you ate the bowls.....why did you do it again?" Ana stated as Ed poked at the bowls in his stomach. "A well-balanced meal makes me ready for school! And school is cool!" Ed replied.

"But school's not for fools, like you, Ed!" Eddy cried as he lunged at Ed. Ana tripped her brother before he managed to take other step and laughed as he landed square on his face.

Ed laughed while Ana checked the clock. "We better get going if we're going to get the bus, you guys." she said as she headed to the living room to grab her school things.

Eddy grumbled and rubbed his head as he stood up." Hold on, I need to get dressed..." he sighed as he headed back to his room. Ana and Ed were already dressed and waited until Eddy returned.

Soon Eddy was ready, all packed with his backpack and papers. He glanced at Ed and realized Ed had nothing with him.

"Hey lumpy, you're going to need stuff for school! You can't walk in with a half-chewed pencil like all the other years..."

Ed stared at Eddy before pointing to his head and saying, "I know just what you mean, Eddy!"

Ed then reached into his left jacket pocket and pulled out an over-stuffed duffel bag, filled with every school material you could imagine.

Ana laughed as Eddy smacked his forehead. "School rules, guys!" Ed proclaimed proudly.

"Enough with the rhyming, Ed. Let's go!" Ana said as she grabbed her fellow misfits of Peach Creek and headed out the door and towards the school bus stop.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
